1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice projectile without an explosive for firing against a practice target with large-calibered weapons, wherein the projectile incorporates a projectile body which is in the configuration of a cylinder and which possesses a conical nose cone.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,517 there has become known a practice projectile which, independently of the wall thickness of a cylindrical section thereof, maintains the same center of gravity for its mass. This practice projectile is provided with a full caliber, and with respect to its external configuration and its weight corresponds to a live projectile.
The firing against practice targets with full-calibered practice projectiles is extremely expensive. Hereby, this necessitates the employment of projectiles with properties or characteristics which conform with the internal and external ballistics of the live projectiles. Furthermore, a cost factor which must also be taken into consideration is the wear encountered by the weapon barrel.
Somewhat more economical is the firing with the aid of an insert tube system in which a small-calibered firing apparatus is installed in the existent large-calibered weapon system.
For example, for a projectile caliber of 120 mm there is employed a firing apparatus possessing a caliber of 35 mm. By means of this relatively small-sized practice projectile there should then be enabled the simulation of the firing or delivery attitude and external ballistics of a large-calibered, heavy hollow-charge projectile of the spike type, which flies under an extremely intense air resistance or drag up to about a distance of 2500 m to the target. Achieved thereby is that during practice firing, the gun crew handling the weapon, artillery piece or ordnance can make use of the firing tables for the full-calibered battle or live ammunition.
In the above-mentioned U.S. patent, this technical problem is not addressed, inasmuch as the foregoing relates to a practice projectile which in its design and constructional data conforms to a live projectile.
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,733 there has additionally become known a practice projectile whose caliber also corresponds with the caliber of a live projectile and the other applicable data thereof and which, as a consequence, evidences the same external ballistics.
The nose cone is primarily conically configured and equipped with a rounded off tip. The transition of the nose cone into a cylinder is arcuate or curvilinear; in effect, it is stepless. The cylinder possesses a guide ring and a crimping for a shell or cartridge casing. The cylinder closes off with a radius. The problem which is to be solved by the invention is similarly not addressed, inasmuch as the external shape of the practice projectile is constructed so as to provide a low flow resistance or drag, in essence, to be aerodynamically expedient, and consequently is not suited for a simulation of the above-mentioned hollow-charge projectile.